


Totally Perfect. Totally.

by XxGalaxyGirl2019xX (orphan_account)



Series: Totally Pefect. Totally. [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everything that can happen to teenagers these days, Divorce, Drug Use, Gen, Kidnapping, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Ship Children As Kids, Ship Children As Teenagers, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Drug Use, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/XxGalaxyGirl2019xX
Summary: A story containing almost all the ship children I'll be able to add about the good and/or bad things that can happen to them, from their family problems or joys to their normal school life.Bad summary. I know.
Relationships: (Past) Dream/Ink, A few other ships that will be added later, AfterDeath - Relationship, Error/Ink (A little), Slight Poth
Series: Totally Pefect. Totally. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546510
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

A group of five children were going down the street. The one in the front of the group, who was almost jogging and speaking about nothing and everything at the same time, a feat that was only possible by the local artist's son, PaperJam. He was holding the tip of the scarf that belonged to the person behind him who was seemingly deeply absorbed in his book and leeading them the way, Gradient, PaperJam's younger brother. In the middle there was a skeleton dressed in mostly gold and white, their half-brother, Palette. In the back, there was a skeleton with a red scarf and his older brother, Raven. While Raven seemed deep in his thoughts, his younger brother, Goth was happily chatting with Palette and PaperJam.

Soon enough, they arrived at their school and all splitted up, going to ttheir different classes. With PaperJam and Raven going to the ninth grade, Goth going to eighth alnog with Palette and Gradient going to seventh grade by himself.

Once arrived at class, Raven went to the back of the class and sat next to his new friend, Max. "Did you bring protection?" Max asked lowly.

Raven slowly looked around the classroom before reaching into his bag and bringing out a psitol. "Why do we need these anyways?"

"Just incase something goes wrong in the deal." Max whispered and pushed the pistol back inside the bag when the English teacher came in. "Just incase..."

"Just incase..." Raven muttered as well. "Just incase..."


	2. Chapter 2

Soon it was time for lunch break. Raven hadn't left his class since he got to school, being too paranoid about someone looking through his backpack.

Shino did it often. She had learned her lesson.

But once it was lunch tiem, everyone absolutely had to be out of class, and Raven was no exception. He sighed and grabbed his lunch try, bought his lunch and went to the yard, under the tree where they all usually met up. It only took a few seconds for Goth to show up as well, along with the three brothers to come a few minutes after.

"You alright?" PaperJam asked him worriedly. "You seem a bit... stressed."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Raven replied dryly.

He couldn't afford for anything to throw a wrench into his plans again. Goth already thought he was staying on detention after school, so he was going home with PaperJam, Gradient and Palette.

He needed to see this new gig for himself.

***

There's a house down the street. The furthest away from thee local school. Once upon a time there lived a family of three. Two bright and energetic skeletons, an artist and a beam of positivity with their son. Then one day it all fell apart. It took a while to put everything back together, but after that, they became a family of five. A bright and colorful artist. A mysterious black-boned skeleton. Their two sons. And the artist's son.

Then it happened. After it, they were still a family of five. But the mysterious one was gone. Instead, after the black-boned skeleton suddenly disappeared without a trace, at the very same day anotther one joined in. A baby. A skelebaby. A skelebaby girl.

They called her Hannah.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ship children to be added and/or suggest things that should happen to them!


End file.
